fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rare Hunters
Rare Hunters The Rare Hunters are a very notorious mercenary and treasure hunting guild that is known through most of FFW. The Guild is known for exploring dangerous dungeons and areas, as well as collecting large amounts of rare items and treasures. However; as of recently, some of the members are not above stealing something very valuable from others players (sometimes keeping them or pawning it off for profit). The Rare Hunters are composed of some of the stealthiest members in FFW; with branches and spy networks spanning across hidden places inside FFW. Members Akira Akira is the leader of the guild and one of the strongest fire and darkness users in FFW, known most by his signature Hell Fire. Known as the 'Caged Beast', in some circles, he is a powerful fighter as well as one of the best treasure hunters inside of the guild. Many know of Akira by the signature chains that he uses in battle. Position: Leader, Frontline, Field Specialist Juubei The silent assassin and the strongest member of the guild next to Akira; he is the robed fighter whose job is performing the official workings of the Guild. With Juubei's presence under his robe he is usually mistaken as the Guild Leader, though his power is trumped by that of the leader Akira's. Position: Spy, Frontline, Specialist, Assassin, Trainer, Spokesman Kaoru The head of the guild's spy network and one of the few honest faces of the entire guild. Kaoru has a perpetual calm demeanor around as she is always smiling though sometimes it can be a trap for opponents. Though Kaoru chooses not to fight most of the guild's challenges she is a powerful member not to be underestimated. Position: Spy, Scout, Medic, Ambassador, Magic Specialist Yukari Once a member of Kaoru's spy group and another team in the Brigade. Yukari is now a full member of the Rare Hunters. She is also one of their main information gatherers as they send Yukari out to gather and research information about specific targets that can't be done with normal members. Yukari was once part of a tag-team but is now strong enough to battle on her own after the defection of her former partner. Position: Spy, Scout, Field Specialist Jester The masked member of the Rare Hunters; Jester is fairly the newest in terms of receiving his rank but his power does back up his position. Jester's ability allows him to perform many different roles and duties for the Guild and is often paired with Yukari as back up on her research missions. As opposed to most of the Hunters calm and quiet demeanor, Jester is eccentric though that doesn't mean he isn't someone to be taken lightly. Position: Specialist, Frontline, Wild Card, Magic Specialist Former Members Shadow Shadow was once a member of the Rare Hunters reaching far in crew status and then reaching to the Brigade ranks. However; after an incident Shadow chose to defect from the Guild. Territory The Rare Hunters have few underground and secret locations as well as their own spy network; however, their territory is a small human-made area known as the Under Coliseum. Their Territory is the whole town as the area was bought and the town created by the Hunters themselves giving them universal control over the area (though they still have to abide by the Admin's rules). Battle Records Gallery Trivia *Under Coliseum is referenced to Akira; as he has a power unknown as Cerberus which is the guardian of the Underworld. The area was named to fit that theme, as a lot of places there have Greek or Roman influences. *The Rare Hunters have many branches, though Under Coliseum is their main base of operations. Category:Affiliations Category:Guilds Category:The Rare Hunters